


Sightings

by AngelEyes1412



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Brussels, F/M, MSR, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Smut, UFOs, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes1412/pseuds/AngelEyes1412
Summary: There are sightings throughout Europe.. which brings Mulder and Scully to Paris. The city of lights and the city of love.Hope you like it as much as I did writing it :)
Relationships: Dana Scully - Relationship, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder - Relationship, msr - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Sightings

Sightings

“Guess what Scully?” Mulder said in his enthusiastic voice. “I’ve found us a very interesting case.”  
Scully sighed deep “Dare I ask?”   
“There have been a lot of UFO sightings!” he excitingly replied  
“And this is news because..” she stopped to look at this grown man, being as happy as a kid on his birthday, she couldn’t help but smile as she continued “Sightings are being reported on a daily basis. Why are these sightings so exciting?”  
“Well, because there is a pattern to these sightings!”   
Before he could go on, she annoyingly replied: “Well isn’t there always a pattern? A flight pattern, a formation pattern, there are even patterns in time, dates, locations, etc. Mulder what makes this pattern so special?”  
He looked at her in the utmost shock. Opened his mouth, but closed it again. While she ranted on about UFO patterns. He loved how she cringed her nose while she was ranting.   
“And where have these UFO’s been sighted?” as she finished her rant.  
He gave her a big teeth flashing smile: “Western European Coast!” She opened her mouth to say something. “Hold on Scully! Listen this is a totally different pattern then the usual sightings. I’ve already found out that the sightings didn’t start in Europe. The actually started in the Western Sahara in Morocco. That’s where the UFO’s were first sighted, the second night the UFO’s were spotted in Lisbon and Porto. The third and fourth night ships reported seeing ‘something’ in the air in the gulf of Biscay near Western France.” He stopped to look at her as he continued. “The latest sightings have been in Nantes, now here is where it gets weird. Nantes is the only place where the UFO’s have been seen 2 nights in a row!!!” He almost yelled.  
“So..” she scrapped her throat “You think the FBI is giving us tickets, hotel rooms and money to go to Europe for 4 UFO sightings?”  
“Four? Are you kidding me? There have been numerous reports in each country and city. And yes.. Skinner already gave us green light to go.” He smiles cocky at her.  
“Skinner did what?” she replied in the utmost surprise  
“Look here, Scully” as he shows her a map of Europe “I’ve marked down the flight pattern here. It seems like the UFO’s are following along the western coast line. You’d expect them to be spotted in Guernsey or Jersey, but because the sightings have gone more to the East. I believe the pattern will be more to the North East. My guess would be Le Mans and then Rouen. I’ve booked us on a flight to Paris early tomorrow morning. Hopefully it will be clear if I’m correct.”   
“So I am going to Paris and the FBI is paying for it?” still surprised   
“That is what you got from everything I just said?” he jokingly said  
“Well I know it’s for work and all, but let’s face it.. it’s freaking Paris!” she said smiling  
“We’ll probably won’t even stay in Paris, Scully. We might even have to catch a flight to either Brussels or Ghent, depending on where the next sighting is.”  
“Don’t ruin this for me Mulder! Just let me soak in the fact that we’ll at least land in Paris.”  
“Glad to see you’re also very excited to investigate this case.” He sarcastically replied “Come on, we need to pack, I’ll take the case files with me.”  
“Mulder?”  
“Yes?”  
“How long will we be in Paris?”  
“However long it will take us to solve this case. Why?”  
“Well I need to know how much I will have to pack. Do I pack suits or also jeans?” she sheepishly replied.. “Or do I need some sexy lingerie?” she thought to herself.  
“What? I’d take some jeans, we will probably do some stake outs. Jeans might be more comfortable.” He honestly replied “And I like the way your ass looks in those jeans!” he smiled at his thought. 

She had set her alarm for 1:00am. They needed to check in at 3am and then the wait to get on the plane. She hardly slept, all she was thinking about was the long flight to France, inches away from him.. and then land in the city of love. She must have dozed off, the alarm startled her. She slowly sat up, massaging the sides of her head. She swung her feet to the side of the bed, she just sat there for 5 minutes. She wanted, no she needed coffee.. but told herself to first take a quick shower. He was still on her mind, she was driving herself crazy. The warm water fell on her face, she took the soap and starting to latter it all over her body, that when her mind took over. Fantasizing him walking in, opening the shower door, joining her and fully soaping her up. She slowly lowered her hand, stroking her breast, her nipple instantly hardened under the thought and her touch. She lowered her hand even more, passed her belly button.. all of a sudden her phone went. She instantly was thrown back to reality.. still panting by the thought. She quickly rinsed herself, grabbed a towel for her hair and slipping into her bathrobe. Her phone was still ringing. “Hello?” She was still searching for her breath.   
“Scully, it’s me.” She heard him say “I thought we’d share a ride to the airport, so I’m here.”  
“You’re where?”  
“I’m at your front door. I already knocked, but no one answered.”  
“But weren’t we supposed to meet at 2:00am?” she asked  
“Did you look at your alarm clock?” he asked  
“Oh my God! Mulder I’m so sorry, I was in the shower. Can you just hold on for just one sec?”  
“Sure, but please hurry.. I think I woke one of your neighbours, they don’t sound too happy.” He whispered.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she said to herself. The quick shower took a bit longer than she anticipated. As always she’d laid out the clothes for the day. Putting on her panties she was mumbling at herself: “Way to go Dana. God get your mind out of the gutter! Just your partner, just your partner.. nothing more..”

Meanwhile Mulder’s mind was also taking over.. he imagined her walking around her apartment naked. Her milky white flesh, her perfect breast wet from the shower.. oh he knew what he would do to her. He knew damn well.. just the thought of her naked made him twitch. He tried to think of anything else.. and then her door opened. He almost had a heart attack, but he was not disappointed, not at all. Standing there with damp hair, tight jeans, a tight with t-shirt and red cheeks from hurrying. 

“Did I startle you?” she said with a big smile.   
He felt himself blush. “Yeah I was thinking about the trip.” He quickly responded.  
“Mmhh, we do still have time for some coffee right?” she asked “because I already made some.”  
“Yes! I was kinda hoping you made some.” As they made their way into the kitchen.   
Scully grabbed to mugs and filled them. “My bags are packed. I just need to clean up the wet towel, do my hair and make-up and clean the coffee pot.” As she sipped her coffee, the hot black coffee tasted so good.   
“You do your hair and clean the towel, I’ll get the pot.” Mulder said.   
She took another sip. “Thanks” she said with a smile while heading to the bathroom. She quickly picked up the towel neatly folding it over the radiator. “I’ll wash that when I get back.” She thought to herself. She looked in the mirror, she didn’t really feel like doing her hair and make-up before a long flight. So she quickly brushed her hair and put it up. As always she put on some light foundation, light eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. She never really liked heavy make-up.  
“I’m ready.” She grabbed the coffee and drank it.   
“The coffee pot is clean, so is my mug. As soon as you finish your coffee, we’re good to go.”   
She finished the last sip and quickly cleaned the mug. “I’m good to go! Did you call a taxi?”  
“Yes I did, they should be here any minute. Shall we head down?”  
She nodded as she quickly glanced across her apartment. Checking if all lights, the coffeemaker and even her straightener were turned off. 

The ride to the airport was quiet. Even the driver hardly said a word, like he felt the atmosphere between them. Even though it was really early, the airport always had a lot of travellers. Although it was still quieter than usual. They checked in, grabbed some more coffee and sat down. Mulder handed her the latest data he had required. “See! I was right! The next sighting was in Le Mans. I thought we would book an adjoining flight to Rouen, but it seems my calculations were a bit off. I do believe the sightings will be in Paris tonight.”  
Scully looked at him “Does this mean we will be staying in Paris at least one night?”   
“Yes we will. Probably just tonight, tomorrow we’ll have to catch a flight to Charleroi, Belgium. I expect the sightings will be between Charleroi and Namen. If the flight pattern keeps heading East that is. If the pattern is North again, the sightings will be between Charleroi and Brussels.”  
“So Chareroi is the most logic city to fly to.” She stated.   
“Yes, from there we will have to rent a car.” He sounded so excited  
“So you’ve got me following flying saucers again?” she jokingly replied  
“Exciting isn’t it?” his boyish enthusiasm was sexy at times.   
She put on her glasses and opened de folder and started reading his research. His research made sense in the way how he mapped out the pattern of the sightings, the evidence statements and even some clear footage. But deep down she didn’t want to chase UFO’s. They’ve done that so many times, she felt that this time wouldn’t be any different from any other.   
“These are the best pictures, I also have some videos on my laptop.” He said as he watched her read. “She looks so cute in her glasses.” He thought to himself. “Do you want to see the videos?” he asked.  
“Maybe later Mulder. This is fine for now.” She looked at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”   
“What? Like what?” he felt caught.  
“Like I’m a dessert.. “ she felt her cheeks turn red by what she had just said.   
“Dessert? Eh…” was all he could reply. He could never tell her that he had just imagined her sitting across the table holding the folder, naked.. only those glasses on. He started looking at his feet. “I was just daydreaming I guess. I’m quite tired, I didn’t go to bed at all.”  
“At all? I turned in around 8pm.. I guess I fell asleep around 11.”  
“I’ll just get some sleep on the plane.”

They boarded the plane, placed their bags in the overhead compartment and sat down. Scully took the window seat and Mulder sat beside her. The moment they hit their seats the tiredness hit them both. Scully sighed.  
“It’s a 7:30 hour flight, you can shut your eyes.” Mulder smiled sideways.  
“I can’t before the plane is up in the air. You know that by know.” She smiled back. “I am tired though.”  
“Yeah me too..” he said stretching out “if the seat next to me stays empty I’ll move to that one so we have some more room.”  
Scully laughed out “Like I need the extra room. My knees are nowhere near the seat in front of me.” She looked as his knees locked against the seat in front of him “Unlike you.” She giggled.   
“Yeah laugh about it!” 

Once they were up in the air Mulder moved to the free seat flinging his legs to the middle seat. Once he was comfortable he quickly fell asleep. Scully felt quite envious of him falling asleep so quickly. He did look cute sleeping. She found herself a comfortable position while she watched him sleep, eventually she fell asleep.   
After about 2 hours they were woken by the flight attendant offering breakfast. Their feet were touching each other’s.  
“Excuse me mam, sir, would you like some coffee or tea?” Linda said.   
“Coffee, please.” They said in unison.   
“Could you please pass this along to your wife, sir.”  
They looked at each other, both have gotten used to being mistaken as husband and wife. They were both too tired to correct Linda.   
“Of course, no problem.” Mulder replied. Scully blushed as he handed her the coffee.   
“Here you sweetheart.” He said with a wink  
Butterflies hit her stomach.. hard. A soft “Thank you, dear” was all she could mutter with a small smile.   
Linda handed the trays containing their breakfast. “Thank you Linda.” Mulder said with a big smile “My wife and I will enjoy this.”  
Now she knew he was just messing around, but still the butterflies only multiplied.   
“Did you actually get some sleep, Scully?”  
She nodded “Yeah I think I dozed off quite quickly, but you beat me to it.”  
The rest of the flight was uneventful. They were either going through the files or falling asleep. 

After arriving in Paris, they checked into the Pullman Paris Roissy Cdg Airport which is exactly across from the airport.  
“This is probably all I get to see of Paris isn’t it?” she looked at him   
“I’m sorry.” He actually felt guilty   
“Can we at least take the train or metro to the city centre?” she raised her eyebrow in anticipation.  
“I think we could arrange that.. maybe we could go to the Eiffel Tower, might be easier to spot UFO’s from there. Let’s get a taxi downstairs.”  
“We are in Paris, the city of lights, the city of romance and all you can think about is UFO’s??” she threw her arms in the air.  
“You’re thinking about romance on an official FBI case, agent Scully?” he teasingly asked.  
“Well.. I..” she stuttered “We are in Paris Mulder!! For once I don’t feel like staying in this very nice hotel room. We’ve already read through the entire case file 2 times.”  
“Come Scully, let’s go to the city centre.”

The taxi stopped, Mulder paid the driver as Scully got out of the taxi. Mulder heard Scully gasp as he got out of the taxi. She looked up, all the lights lit up her face. She looked stunning. He just stared at her staring at the Eiffel Tower. “You want to go up? I think it’s still open.” He kept looking at her.   
“Is that even a question?” she smiled at him.  
He felt his knees turn weak “What the hell is this?” He thought to himself. “It must be this city.” He shook it off. 

They went up to the top. The view was amazing, lights for miles. Scully tightened het coat around herself as she shivered. Mulder just looked up. Scully smiled at his relentlessness. She grabbed him by the elbow and guided him to another spot. She looked up at him, he looked so handsome. The butterflies were in her stomach again. She let her hand slip down his lower arm, the top of her hand almost next to his. All of a sudden he intertwined his fingers with hers and just held her hand looking up. She felt her knees tremble under his touch. She just stood there looking at Paris, feeling calm and happy. Al of a sudden he started squeezing her hand.   
“Look Scully, look up!” he exciting said while pointing up with his free hand.   
She looked up and saw what he meant. There were about 6 aircrafts, hovering above the Parisian sky. These weren’t normal aircrafts. “I see them, Mulder.” As she kept staring. Still holding hands. 

The aircrafts hovered for about 15 minutes and all of a sudden they were gone. Mulder quickly grabbed his compass looking at where they flew off to.   
“I was right. They’re heading North East again. More Eastwards. We’ll head to Brussels tomorrow. We need to book a flight tonight.” He excitingly said.   
“So we still have tonight in Paris.” Scully whispered under her breath “Come Mulder, let’s get a drink. I’d love some wine right now.” As she pulled him towards the exit never letting go of his hand. 

They decided on Bar à Champagne on the Eiffel Tower.   
“Bonsoir!” Said the perky waitress  
“Bonsoir” Scully said with a smile  
“Que veux-tu boire?” the waitress asked.   
“What did she ask?” Mulder looked at Scully. She knew some basic French, but found herself trying to translate in her mind.  
“I think she ask what we would like..” she didn’t sound sure  
“Oui” the waitress smiled “I asked what you would like to drink.” Both smiled at the waitress with gratitude.  
“I’d like a red wine.” Scully said  
“Make that two, merci.” Mulder smiled

That first wine got into a second and even a third wine. Conversation went from the case to more personal about their childhood, family and then the conversation went a total different way.  
“So..” she scrapped her voice “Were Diana and Phoebe your only two long term relationships?”  
Mulder was caught off guard, he didn’t expect this question. “I wouldn’t call them long term. And not loyal at all. But they were my only two serious relationships. To be honest I was happy with both of them at one point, but it turned into bitter disappointment.” He looked her straight in her eyes. “Our relationship.. this..” as he point to himself, her and back “This has been the most truest thing in my life. It’s build on mutual respect, loyalty and trust. There is no one I trust more than I trust you Scully.”  
She felt the tears build up. “I need you to know that I absolutely feel the same way.” Her voice breaking. “Ahum..” She scrapped her voice not to break “Nothing. Not one relationship in my past comes close to our partnership, to our friendship.” She never felt so clear in her life, looking at him. She reached out her hand still looking him in the eyes. Without flinching he intertwined his fingers into hers. They just sat there hand-in-hand, drinking their wine and looking at each other. No more words were needed. 

“Pardon.” Mulder called the waitress “Can we have the bill please?”  
“Bill?” the waitress looked confused  
“L’addition, s’il vous plait” Scully said without looking at her. She wanted to look at Mulder, take the whole situation in, taking him in.   
“Ah bien sûr!” The waitress smiled, knowing Paris was living up to its reputation.   
Mulder paid the bill, generously tipping the waitress. 

“I don’t want to go back to the hotel just yet, Mulder” Scully was looking out on Paris  
“Me neither..” he said. She locked her arm into his.   
He desperately wanted to put his arm around her, but something held him back. Instead he placed his hand over hers as they walked into the Parisian night.   
“I don’t want to fly to Brussels just yet” Scully absentmindedly said “I wish we could stay here for a little while. I love being here with you.”  
“I love being anywhere with you.” He looked down at her.   
“What are we doing here Mulder?”  
“Chasing UFO’s.” he quickly replied. Both started to laugh.   
He put his arm around her, pulling her close. He was pleasantly surprised as to how perfect she fit, like they were indeed made for each other.   
“I love being here with you, but we are on a case.” He said in a serious tone “So we do have to fly to Brussels tomorrow, but..” she opened her mouth to reply. “BUT, I promise you, I will take you back to Paris. It may not be during this trip, but I will take you back.” She smiled as she snuggled into his arm.   
“Let’s get a taxi back to the hotel.” As he guided her towards a parked taxi. 

Back at the hotel they both went to their rooms. Scully opened her laptop and booked a flight to Brussels for the both of them. She took off her jacket and jeans, ready to change into her silk pyjamas when she was startled by a knock on the door. Quickly putting on the silk bottoms, she said “One moment, please.”   
She opened the door and saw Mulder smiling with another bottle of red wine in his hands. She slightly smiled because this scene brought back some memories to Eddie Van Blundht. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Must be the time difference. I thought you might like a glass.”  
“I just booked our flight to Brussels, tomorrow afternoon. And was just getting ready to try to go to sleep.” As she looked at her silk bottoms, he followed her eyes. “But yes, I’d love a glass.”   
“I had the bottle opened downstairs” he said while filling their glasses. “They said this is a good bottle, I must be, it cost a fortune.”  
Scully started laughing as she took her glass from him “Well Skinner will just have to believe that we really needed this on the case. Cheers!”  
Their glasses clinked. “Cheers Scully.”  
She took a sip, watching him from the rim of her glass. He took off his jacket and tie and threw them on the chair next to him. She was wondering how many buttons he would unbutton, imagining him taking the shirt off as well.   
“Scully?” his voice brought her back to the room  
“What? Oh sorry!” she felt her cheeks flush  
“Thank you for booking the flight.”  
“No problem.” she felt caught. “Just make yourself somewhere. I’m just going to the bathroom for a sec.”  
“You mind if I turn on the radio while you’re in there?” he asked.   
“Not at all, I’ll be right back.”

He picked up his shirt and tie and threw them on the back of the chair and sat down. He felt nervous and he didn’t know why. They had been in rooms together hundreds of times. But this time it felt different. The door opened, bringing him back to the here and now. She looked refreshed, she had taken off the make-up and also but on the silk top.   
“I’m sorry, this just makes me feel more comfortable.” She smiled. Oh he didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all. He could see she had taken off her bra as well. Her breasts were slightly more bouncy. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. Scully saw the way he was eyeing her, his eyes went up and down, then rested on her chest. He was lusting her, she liked it, it aroused her. She felt her nipples getting hard under the silk, she knew damn well he would notice. “You like what you see Mulder?” she teasingly asked her. This fourth glass of wine had taken her restrictions away.   
“Huh huh.” Was all he muttered, fascinated by her erect nipples. Imagining himself slowly unbuttoning the top and pinching her nipples between his fingers before sucking one into his mouth. He shifted in his seat, he felt himself grow at the thought.   
She liked what was happening in front of her, she gulped down the rest of her wine. Looked at him teasingly while pouring herself another glass and filling his up. “Keep up with me Mulder”. As she walked towards him and filled up his glass. She put the bottle next to his glass. Looked down at him while he was still eyeing her. She took another big gulp of her wine, liquid courage, put the glass down and stood between his legs. 

He wanted to touch her so bad.. but he just sat there. Looking at her standing between his legs. He slowly grabbed his glass and quickly finished his wine. He sat back in his chair. 

“If he is not making the first move.. I will” Scully thought to herself. There was a smooth French chanson on the radio. She closed her eyes and slowly started swaying her hips to the music. She felt her heart race at what she was doing, what she wanted, no what she needed. 

“What the hell is she doing?!” Mulder thought to himself. He swallowed, why was his mouth so dry?? He squeezed the chair harder and harder, his palms started to sweat. He was hard just looking at her hips swaying in front of him. He wanted to grab a hold of her hips so bad. 

Scully felt frustrated that he didn’t touch her. She looked down at him, seeing him squeeze the chair and the enormous bulge in his pant, she knew he was on the edge. She just needed to push him over. She started unbuttoning her top, only the first 2.. still swaying her hips. 

He looked at her hands while she unbuttoned the first and then the second button. He wished she didn’t stop, he saw the top of her milky white breasts. He couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up, placing his left hand on her right hip then slowly slid his hand to her gorgeous round butt. She was still swaying her hips. It drove him insane. He tried to get up, but he was frozen in his seat. 

“Finally!” she thought to herself. She looked at him, this time he looked up at her. She wanted to unbutton her shirt further, but he stopped her. He hooked his finger in her waistband and slowly pulled her towards him. He sat up, unbuttoning her lower buttons until he reached her lower abdomen, he gently kissed her flesh. She felt like she was on fire. She stepped back. He looked at her in confusion. She stretched out her hand at him, he accepted as he got up from the chair. Now he had a perfect view into her top. He slightly saw the pink of her areola. He liked his lips at the sight. She let go of his hand and stepped back, fulling taking him in. His eyes were dark with lust, he was biting his lower lip while looking at her and he was fully erect. She slowly took off her pyjama bottoms, she was wearing black laced panties, which were hardly visible due to her top. She started swaying her hips again, walked towards him and she started to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed her wrist rough, startled she looked up at him. His dark eyes piercing her blue eyes. “Are you sure, Scully?” he roughly said. She wickedly smiled up at him, trying to pry her wrist. “I’m serious, Scully. Are you sure?” She looked up at him “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.” As she pulled his belt with her free hand. His eyes got darker as he swiftly picking her up in his arms. He pushed her against the desk “Are you absolutely sure?” his voice full of lust. She put her legs around his waist and pulled him closer “I’m done talking Mulder”. He pushed her head back opening her neck to him, he started to kiss her neck. She moaned by the touch of his lips. She grabbed the hem of his shirt trying to pull his shirt up. He grabbed her hands, held them above her head. “No, no, now is my turn.” He said with a lustful smile. His forcefulness aroused her even more. She felt his lips moving towards her clavicle. His one free hand moving up under her shirt. She was done, she wanted to touch him, taste him, she wanted all of him. She loosened her legs, pushed him off of her with her legs. “No Mulder, this is a 2-way street. Take off your shirt!” she aggressively says. He did as she demanded. She pushed him towards the bed as she kept walking up to him and pushing him until he reached the bed. He grabbed her by the upper arms and threw her on the bed. He pushed himself down on her, keeping his face inches away from hers. Their eyes met, she licked her lips as he slowly lowered his face and kissed her. She took his lower lip between her teeth softly pulling his lip. She loosened his pants as he wiggled out of them he lost his balance. And she turned the tables around on him. She was on top of him, her laced panties grinding on his erection. He growled as she moves her hips. He grabbed her ass, feeling the lace under his hands drove him insane. He moved up her hips, towards her belly button. Her shirt was in the way, he pulls the shirt open, snapping off the last couple of buttons that were still on there. He gasped at the sight of her breasts, removing the shirt of her shoulders, he just admired the beauty that was in front of him. His admiration was such a turn on for her. He placed both his hands on her breasts, taking the nipple of her right breast between his fingers and pinching it. She squealed in pleasure. He sat up with her in his lap, never letting go of her right nipple. He sucked in the left nipple, softly biting down on it. Her squealing turned into a deep moaning. He knew she loved it. The more she moaned, the harder he got. She was putty in his hands.   
He flipped her over, let go of her nipple and gently kissing her breast, lowering himself, kissing her abdomen. When he reached the top of her panties he smelled her arousal, he kissed the top of her panties. She arched her back, she wanted him to take her panties off so bad. Instead he kept kissing her through the panties. She felt like she was going insane. “Mulder please” she moaned. He slipped his finger through the side of her panties, stroking her outer lips and feeling the small patch of hair. She shivered “I’m begging you” she panted. He hooked his fingers to the sides of her panties, pulling them down. He bent down to kiss her puffy, wet pussy. His dark eyes looked up at her, her wetness glistering on his lips. “Please” was all she could mutter. He bent down again, scooted his hands under her ass to mover her closer to his mouth, he licked her pussy lips one time. He softly opened her lips and licked her again and again. He took her clitoris between his teeth, making her hiss. At the same moment he gently pushed two fingers in her, slowly moving in and out. Her legs started to shake as she had the best orgasm she ever had. He didn’t stop, he loved the way she tastes. 

She locked his hair between her fingers, pulling his head up. “Kiss me..” she demanded. He got on his knees, looked at her, licking his lips. She also got up on her knees, caressing his chest, kissing the parts she just touched. “This needs to come off” as she pulls on the elastic band of his boxers. He got off the bed and got out of his boxers as fast as he could. He was standing naked in front of her, she definitely liked what she saw. She was licking her lower lip and then bit down on it while she was admiring him from up and down. She had to contain herself. She gestures him to get on the bed, she was more than ready. He sat on his knees in front of her again. She couldn’t help but nervously giggle. Her tiny hand took hold of his shaft. He quivered at her touch. She slowly started to move her hand up and down, he closed his eyes and growled. She moved her hand up and down quicker, his growling got deeper as she fastened her pace.   
All of a sudden he felt her wet lips over his shaft “when did she get down there?” he thought to himself. Her warm mouth, her tongue, het oral talent, her moaning.. he felt like he had to come soon. “Please stop.. I don’t want to come yet.” He pleaded. She reluctantly let go and pouted at him. Her pout turned into a wicked grin “Why not?” she asked as she licked her lips.   
He swallowed as he watched her lick her lips. He was ready to devour her. “Lay down!” was all he could mutter. He watched her perfect, tiny body lay down. As he towered above her he slowly started to kiss her jawline, moving down to her neck, her clavicle… his hands were all over her, exploring her skin.. he felt the goose bumps all over her body. He sucked in her left nipple, she arched her back in enjoyment. She opened her legs for him, she wanted to feel him inside her, no she needed to feel him inside her. She moved her hips.. He let go of her nipple to look at her face.  
“I want you Mulder.” Her voice nothing more than a whisper. Her clear blue eyes pressed him to go on as he slowly moved inside her. He saw her eyes roll back in her head. “Oh God Mulder! Oh God!” he started to quicken his pace. Their bodies moved in unison as if they were melted into one.   
“Sit on me.. “ Mulder begged “please!”. Within seconds they switched position, she slowly lowered herself on to him. He grunted when she completely sat on him. He looked at her, her eyes wide open, staring into his. “Oh God!” she said as she slowly moved up and down. “Oh God” he grunted as he grabbed on to her hips. He still had his eyes on her, he couldn’t help but look at her. He thought he was dreaming. He went from her eyes to her breasts. He wanted to touch them but he loved the way her breasts bounced up and down with every movement. He looked at her perfect stomach, he couldn’t help but trace the muscles with his finger. Moving down to her lower abdomen, moving down to her vulva. He moved his fingers through the small patch of hair. He slowly moved his thumb inside, massaging her clitoris.   
She felt like she was bursting, her breathing started to speed up. He was still admiring her, holding on so they would both climax together. He felt her tighten around him and he knew she was there. He met her thrust, which also brought him over the edge. “oh Scully!” he loudly grunted. 

She fell on top of him both highly satisfied and exhausted. “Oh my God Mulder, that was.. that was” she panted on his chest while her hands played with the hairs on his chest. “that was amazing!” she finally found the word that was most appropriate. She kissed his chest as she looked up at him, smirking. “It was, wasn’t it!” he said with a cocky smile. “Want to do it again?” she asked while raising her eyebrow. “What? Like right now?” she had taken everything out of him. “Haha! No we need to get our strength back up first..” she smiled. “but do you want to do this again.. sometimes” her voice was timid, almost shy. “Give me 5 minutes and I am good to go.” He was still smiling over all that had happened.   
She got quieter “I am going to take shower.” She said while wrapping a sheet around her.   
He eyed her “Are you okay Scully? You have the look of shame all over your face. Please don’t tell me you regret what we’ve just done..” his eyes were full of panic.  
A small smile came across her lips “I do not regret anything we did tonight Mulder, not a single thing.”   
He felt his confidence build “So you need some help getting clean?”  
“Well I can’t reach my back by myself..” as she slipped into the bathroom. He was standing behind her within seconds. He kissed the top of her shoulder, going up to her neck. Unwillingly she bent her head to give him easier access to her neck. She dropped the sheet but didn’t move. He moved closer to her back, she could feel the warmth coming from his body as he nibbled on her ear. He put his arms around her, turned to face the mirror so he could see how she perfectly fit in his arms. “You look beautiful”. Her cheeks turned red, she felt so self-conscience and put her hands over her upper body. “No, don’t” he said. “Let me admire you.. all of you” he looked in the mirror, watching her again. She turned to face him, looked up at him. He was still looking the mirror. “The view from this side isn’t bad either” he said while slowly looking down at her. She rolled her eyes with a smile and broke contact to turn on the shower. He couldn’t help but trace his finger along her spine as she bent forward to turn on the shower. She stepped into the shower, holding out her hand to him. He stepped in front of her. She dipped her head under the shower, he followed her lead. She grabbed the shampoo, poured the soap in her hand. She looked up at him and put her hand up to put the shampoo in his hair. He lowered himself for her to be able to reach his hair. She massaged the soap in his hair, softly scratching his skull while she rinsed his hair. She smiled when he looked up, she quickly soaped her hair and put the conditioner in. He just watched her, smelled her. He grabbed the body wash, he cheekily looked at her.. as he poured out a lot of soap. “Turn around.” He said. She obliged. She felt his hands lavish her back with soap, moving from the shoulders to the small of her back and up again. He turned around “Can’t forget the front”. His boyish grin was so appealing to her. He didn’t waste any time as he grabbed her breasts and started to massage the soap. “That feels so good” she thought to herself, trying not to react. He fully enjoyed lathering her body. “Switch?” she said holding the soap bottle. Her tiny hands went all over his body. She loved his soaping his arms, his muscles flexed at her touch. She felt aroused again and looking at his body, so was he.   
He put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. He bent down to kiss her. Just a small kiss, but with so much meaning. He was so gentle. “Let’s get out of here Scully” he said as he turned off the faucet.   
She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She handed Mulder a towel, he dried himself, hung the towel on the rack and walked out the bathroom. “I’ll be right in” Scully put lotion on her arms and legs.   
“Scully, did you see where my underwear landed?”   
Scully laughed “My mind was otherwise engaged.” She put on a fresh pair of panties. “I’ve found my pyjama top.” Her grin got bigger.   
“I’ll just sleep naked then” as he jumped under the covers “Come here Scully.”  
She slit under the covers and facing him giving him a small smile. He kissed the top of her head smiling back at her. No words were needed. He pulled her into his arms his nose touching the top of her head, breathing in her shampoo. She felt his warm chest, she listened to his heart beat. They both fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning Scully woke up and found Mulder to be nowhere in sight. “You fool!” she thought to herself “this will change everything, what the hell were you thinking… well you clearly didn’t. You let little miss Puss decide this time.” She pulled the sheets over her head.   
At that moment there was a knock on the door “room service!” she heard through the door. She sat up as the door opened. “Awh you’re up” she heard his deep clear voice. “I thought I’d let you sleep in. As you know I’m always up early, so I went down to get us something to eat.. and of course coffee.” Mulder had a grin from ear to ear.   
“Coffee?”   
“Yes, please!” she stretched and got out of bed taking the cup he was handing her. She shockingly looked at the tray in front of her while sipping her coffee.   
“I’ve got you some yoghurt and fruits” he said when he saw her reaction “The eggs, bacon, sausages and rolls are for me. Oh and I had to take these croissants, I mean while in France.” She laughed. “What time do we fly to Brussels?”  
“At 2pm, we have to check in at around 11:30am.” She put a piece of melon between her lips and sucked the melon in her mouth.  
Mulder stopped eating and watched the melon disappear. He wanted to lick the melon juice off of her puffy lips. He restrained himself as he asked “Shall we leave at 11am? That leaves us 3 hours. Is that okay?”  
She nodded her head as she ate her yoghurt and fruits. “This is a really nice breakfast, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I’ve already been to my room and packed my bags.” He nodded towards the readily packed bags.   
“I’ll better start packing then” she smiled “but let me just get dressed first.”

Mulder sat down with his breakfast and just watched her. She was an amazingly quick packer. She choose her navy suit, with her crème dress shirt, applied some light make up and quickly finished her hair. She was one incredible woman.

His staring at her made her even more nervous. She quickly dressed herself, packed all the clothes and tried to do her make-up and hair. He was freaking her out. Why the hell is he staring at her like that? After she finished she poured herself another cup of coffee. “It’s 09:30.” She absentmindedly said. “Still have 2 hours to kill.” She didn’t even notice that he had moved behind her. He pushed her hair away to kiss her neck. “I have an idea.” He breathed into her hair. “That might not be a good idea.” She stepped forward and put her coffee down before she turned to face him. “You don’t want to miss the flight, do you now?” she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. 

They checked in. Mulder noticed a change in her behaviour. She went quiet and he felt her head was elsewhere. They got on the plane, she tried to see as much of Paris as she could as they took off. She felt tears well in her eyes. “That’s it..” she thought “back to normal. We’ll have to go on with our lives. Leaving it all behind here.” 

He saw the tear drop from her cheek. She quickly tried to hide it, but it wasn’t lost on him. Things she did were never lost on him. He felt worried but was afraid to ask. Well maybe he wasn’t so much afraid to ask as he was afraid to hear her answer. So he just said there staring at the seat in front of him. 

They quickly landed in Brussels, quickly grabbing their bags and checked in to the Sheraton Brussels Airport Hotel.   
“I am going to freshen up before dinner, okay?” she said  
“Yeah I’m going to go over the sightings one more time. What time do you want to have dinner? I’ll book a table downstairs.” He said.  
“If you want to go out for the sightings, make it an early dinner. Say around 5:30? That gives me an hour to get ready.”  
“Okay, I will call downstairs.” He looked at her “Are you okay Scully?” He finally dared to ask.  
“I’m fine Mulder.” She sighed as she opened her room door. “See you in an hour.”

Their dinner was all business. Discussing the case and where to expect the sightings. Neither one of them seemed to want to discuss what happened in Paris. Both had their reasons, but all based on fear. 

“Where do you think we should go? Brussels doesn’t have an Eiffel tower to go on.” She smiled at him.  
“I’ve thought about that. I don’t think we should go to the city centre. So I called the hotel manager, explained why we’re here and asked if we could go on to the roof.” He answered  
She nodded. “And are we?”   
“Are we what?” he looked puzzled  
“Allowed on the roof..” she laughed  
“Oh” he coughed “Yeah we have full permission. We can go up around 8pm.”

They got up the roof, Scully shivered. The Belgium air was cold. The first hour went by quickly, though conversation was little and weak. He was holding the file and she was hanging on to her hot cup of tea to warm.   
Scully was staring at the sky “What the hell am I doing here?” she asked herself louder than intended.   
“You don’t want to be here Scully?” she read concern in his eyes.   
She sighed “I’d rather still be in Paris” she thought to herself.  
“Scully? Scully?... Dana?” he tapped her shoulder lightly to get her out of her trance. He startled her. “I’m sorry?”  
“Did you hear anything of what I just said?” Mulder looked at her  
“No, I’m sorry I was miles away..” she felt her face turn red, if he only knew where her mind went. Where she wanted to with him again. “This case just puzzles me. It doesn’t seem right. I get the tracing of the sightings” God, she had become good at shifting conversations. “But one thing I don’t get, did you take a look at all the footage?”  
“Of course I did, you know I always do that. Why do you ask?”  
“Mulder there have been over hundreds, maybe thousands of sightings. Not one account of sightings is the same. Even eye witnesses who were looking at the same sightings have reported different perceptions of the event.” She paused to look at him “Won’t you agree?” he nodded as she went on “But this case, these photos taken from different positions even the air crafts we saw.. it was all the same. They flew in the exact same formation.” He opened his mouth to say something but she still went on “I know what you’re about to say, the formations look different on the photos. But when I was freshening up it just hit me, the formations are all the same taken from a different points. This case is bogus, Mulder.” She stopped and looked at him “I think you were handed a fake case.”   
He looked at her, trying to make sense of what she had just told him. He wasn’t ready to give up on this case or was he? He actually found that he didn’t care much for the case anymore. All he cared about was finding that little spot on her neck that drove her crazy. His lips on her warm flesh, his hands on her breasts.   
“Mulder?” she sounded irritated “Have you been listening to me? I think we were let around by our noses!”  
“IF..” he started “you are right. Who would want to orchestrate such an elaborate plan? I mean from West-Afrika to Paris? Who would gain from it? What would be the plan behind it?” he started thinking “We saw the aircrafts, they didn’t look or move like any known aircraft to men. There must be more to it!” he ended resolutely   
“Well, all I know is that we’ve been standing here for over 2 hours, I’m freezing and I don’t expect any sightings here.. do you?”   
“If you’re cold you can just step inside and come back later.”  
“Mulder, I’m done on this roof. I am still jet legged, I just want to go to sleep. It’s nearly 10:30pm, it’s been a long day and these last few hours seem like an eternity.”  
“Maybe you’re right, maybe there won’t be a sighting tonight. Maybe not tomorrow.. I don’t know.” He was frustrated “Let’s go back to our rooms. Will you get the thermos please?”  
She sighed with relief, grabbed the thermos and headed to the door. Before opening, she turned around “Mulder I’m not trying to rain on your parade. I’m just cold and cranky, nothing a good-nights sleep wouldn’t fix.”

Before walking into their own rooms, they looked at each other. “Good night Mulder”  
He smiled at her “Good night Scully”. Oh he wanted her to invite him in so bad, but he didn’t want to impose himself on her. What if she regretted the night before? They hadn’t spoken a word about it. He opened his door and went in. She was still holding on to her door and looked at his closed door before opening her own door.   
They both slept little that night. Each remembering the night before. She knocked on his door at 5am, hoping he was still awake. He opened within seconds. “Are you okay?” he worryingly asked.   
“I.. I just. I couldn’t sleep and was hoping you were awake.” She shyly smiled  
“Jet lagged?” he asked  
“No, no.. well maybe a bit. It’s just…” she stopped  
“Last night?” he finished her sentence  
Her blue eyes pierced his. “What was that Mulder?”  
“I don’t know. Do you regret it?” his stomach was in a knot  
“No I don’t, do you?”  
“Not one second of it.”   
Relief came across her face. “Then what was it? I don’t want to read too much into it Mulder. But what was it, what did it mean?”   
She looked so scared.   
“Let’s go into my room” he stepped away from the door to let her in. She walked in and stood still in the middle of the darkened room. He stood behind her, he could smell her shampoo. He placed his arms around her, while he rested his nose on her head. “I don’t know” he whispered “but I want to do it again.” He felt her muscles tense.   
“You do?” her voice was nothing more than a whisper.   
“Yes.. and then I want to do it again and again and again.” He felt his confidence rise.  
She still didn’t face him. “But what if it’s just because we are here? Paris.. Europe? What will happen when we get back to Washington?” he heard her voice crack.   
“Hopefully we will do it again in Washington.” Her body was so tense. “but only if you also want it. I liked, no loved what we did last night. I was afraid you regretted it. I guess I’m still afraid you regret what happened between us.” He brushed away the hair around her neck, he wanted to find that spot. She shivered at his touch. “Are you cold?” she shook her head, but didn’t say a word. He moved his hand to her neck, just slightly touching her skin. She took a sharp breath. Then he softly kissed her neck from the hairline to the base of her neck. She softly moaned. “Do you want to do it again?” 

The end.


End file.
